Junior Detective Kai
by Undernet-King
Summary: An orphan w amnesia traveled to Japan to look for his pass. Ends up roadkill, and discovered that his demon heritage has been released. Who could've made him forget something like that? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I have had this idea in my head for a while now. I'm deciding to post it up now.  
  
There will be a new character to the story and yes I own him. He's practically the only thing I own in this story. Other than him I own nothing else.  
  
The summary explains most of the story already. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Kai. He was born in my imagination which is mine (hehehe.) umm. I own Kai all parts of Kai except his left arm. You'll see why later.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
"Warning! Warning!" Yelled an ogre as he ran through maze castle trying to warn everyone of his terrifying experience. Sitting somewhere in Maze Castle was a 700 year old toddler looking demigod sucking his pacifier.  
  
The door bursted open and entered Jorge the ogre. "Your highness some one has broken through our security." Yelled the terrified Jorge. Koenma gave him weird look and said, "Didn't I assign you part of security last week? Why are you here, and not down there helping to stop the intruder?''  
  
Jorge: "Sir! The intruder took out all of the guards. I was lucky to get away with my head still on." He was still scared out of his wits.  
  
Koenma: That's it! I'm going down there to take a look myself!  
  
As Koenma arrived dragging a terrified Jorge( I don't know how he can drag Jorge with his tiny arms. He just can.) Koenma peered inside the vault scavenging around looking to see what was stolen. He looked to a corner to see something was missing.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTACT YUSUKE IMMEDIATELY. THE INTRUDER TOOK THE SHADOW SWORD!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma was having a nervous breakdown, and Jorge was still scared out of his wits. Well that was until Koenma kicked him in the rear.  
  
Koenma: I told you to contact Yusuke five seconds ago.  
  
Jorge: uh,,,,,,,,, yes sir.  
  
Yusuke was on his way over to Kuwabara's house so the two could think of something to do over the boring weekend.  
  
Suddenly a black blur flew across his way and stopped infront of him. Hiei the fire demon was standing infront of him carrying a video tape.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Hiei. What's up? Haven't paid enough for your crimes yet?  
  
Hiei: After this mission I'm free to go.  
  
Yusuke: Mission?  
  
Hiei: Both Kurama and I are to accompany you and the baka on your next case.  
  
Yusuke: What's the case?  
  
Hiei: I don't know but we better hurry. Koenma was having a nervous breakdown when he gave me this video tape.  
  
The two arrived at Kuwabara's house seeing Kurama was already there.  
  
Kurama was wearing sunglasses and a scarf.(Yep you guessed it.) It seemed that he was avoiding some crazy fan girls.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kurama. Maybe you should get plastic surgery or something. Those fan girls are starting to increase their number.  
  
Kurama: thankssssssss Yusuke. I'll think about it.  
  
Kuwabara: I've heard of people getting plastic surgery to look more beautiful. But never to look uglier.  
  
Hiei: That's because no one wants to look uglier morone.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up! What do you know about plastic surgery? Shrimp.  
  
Hiei: I know that it can't make you beautiful no matter what!  
  
Kuwabara: GRRRRRRRRR! You're asking for it Shrimp!  
  
Yusuke: Hey cut it out. We're supposed to be watching the tape.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke's right let's pop in the tape.  
  
The Rekai Tanteis poped in the tape and stared at the screen not knowing what their next mission was.  
  
So How do you like it? Please review and let me know. The new character hasn't come in yet but he'll show up in the next chapter. I promise.  
  
So.... Everyone knows the procedure. Just Review. I'll update soon I promise. 


	2. Enter Kai & Transformation

I don't care if I have no reviews I'm going to post this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except Kai. (Not his left arm though)  
  
Oh and this ( ) is my notes in the story "Example" that's a character thinking.  
  
Last time on Junior Detective Kai; the Rekai tantei's were watching the video tape concerning their next case. ( you know what the case is I don't want to write it down.) Smiling, Yusuke sat up. "Oh this shouldn't be too hard," boasted Yusuke. "Hiei tried the same stunt last time and I defeated him easily. How hard can this demon be?" Hiei trying to defend his reputation stood up to argue with the tantei, however his mouth was covered by Kurama before he was able to speak. "Let's just try to finnish this case so we can be home free." "Hmm."  
  
Somewhere in the city, not too far from Yusuke's home, the bus stopped. Many exited and continue through their destination. However one boy at about the age of thirteen was looking neither lost nor happy. Kai was his name, judging by tag on his backpack. Kai here was not lost because he had no destination, he was not happy because he was on his way to nowhere. He was seeking answer, to one question. Who was he? Some one had named him Kai but that wasn't enough. (Let me just put it this way,,,,,,,,, he has amnesia and can't remember his past.)  
  
Kai's P.O.V.  
  
I looked around the station, and I saw people continuing on their way. They all had a purpose. They all knew what they were looking for. I don't even know what race I am. I'm so lost. Stupid mirror! All it can do is tell me that I'm Asian. There are many countries in Asia, not just one. Stupid mirror!  
  
End POV  
  
Kai decided to walk down to street to look for a hotel or any shelter he can find for the night. It was starting to get dark.  
  
He lurked in the night, using the shadows to hide his true self. He hated being pitied. Just because he was weaker than A class demons that doesn't mean he could have his pride taken away by being pitied by another. Finally I will rid myself of the embarrassment. Now........ to find me some stupid humans. One cut and they're my slave. Soon I'll have an army.  
  
Suddenly from the moonlight appeared four figures. (I know. It sounds like some superhero scene.)  
  
Yusuke: "Drop that sword ya mangy demon."  
  
Demon: "GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly some teenagers driving a car while drinking were acting nuts and not paying any attentions to the road.  
  
Everyone but the Rekai Tanteis: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
BUMP!  
  
All the teenagers in the car flew out and lay out on the street. They were unconscious (not dead. Okay maybe some of them were dead.)  
  
Rekai Tantei team: OUCH! That's got to hurt.  
  
Yusuke: I've been hit by a car before. Believe me, it hurts.  
  
Unfortunately the demon was able to get up. He bent down and took the shadow sword.  
  
Demon: I may be weak. But a car ain't gonna kill me.  
  
(You guessed it.) the demon hopped into the car and drove away.( I'm surprised it still works.)  
  
Kuwabara: Damn it! How are we gonna catch him now?  
  
A gust of wind was blown. Everyone turned to see that Hiei was gone.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
It's dark, cold and I have no where to go. Kai stood in the middle of the street wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep himself warm. Without any leads as to where to start investigating his past, he decided to continue walking. With a little luck maybe his feet will lead him to answers. (Not Really.)  
  
( I'm tired of calling the demon; demon. I'm going to call him Little D.)  
  
Little D was actually having fun in driving off the street and scaring ningens out of their wits. Little D then realized that he was being followed and continued to look behind to see if he had lost his pursuer. (Guess he never used the overhead mirror)  
  
By looking behind Little D had forgotten to keep his eyes on the road. And  
  
BUMP!  
  
Even after he had killed another Ningen Little D was still trying to drive away. He didn't seem to notice that a car can't go anywhere if it's busted against a wall  
  
A boy lay in the middle of the streets blood oozing out of his head, and a retarded demon trying to drive against a wall. Hiei arrived just in time to witness the whole scene.  
  
--------------  
  
This is in Kai's mind (If he's still alive)  
  
Kai felt himself being pulled down to an endless pit. Once all the smoke cleared there standing in front of him was a giant castle the biggest he's ever seen. (Maze castle in case you're wondering)  
  
However once the castle was in clear view two clawed hands from the sky came down and dragged him up again. Everything in front of his eyes was swirling. Kai couldn't keep up, everything was making him dizzy. Until finally he gave up and passed out.  
  
----------  
  
Kai woke up at the place where he had last remembered before being hit by a giant thing of metal with two bright eyes in front of it.  
  
Once he had gotten up and stood correctly he realized that he had been hit by a car. He then scratched his head wondering why he was still alive, not that he wasn't grateful for being spared from death. He saw the blood pool and wondered if it was his? If so, how could he have lost so much blood and still be alive? (He's still scratching his head.)  
  
Kai was a little surprised that he had so much hair. But that didn't really make him wonder. But then when his hand travel a little lower to his forehead he felt something awkward. Wait, what's this is, are, are these horns? Kai had discovered that he had grown much more hair and two horns while he was unconscious. (Dead was more like it)  
  
Kai stepped backward and fell into the shadows. (He tripped and fell into some boxes so no one was able to see him.)  
  
Up ahead Hiei had witnessed everything. Although he had missed the part where Kai disappeared due to the arrival of his teammates.  
  
Yusuke: Okay what did we miss?  
  
Hiei: The stupid demon is still trying to drive against a wall, and a human kid just got killed.  
  
Kurama: This is not good. With all the damage this demon has done. The police will be here soon. We have to get that demon back to Rekai before they arrive?  
  
Kuwabara: um. What about the kid?  
  
Yusuke: Don't worry Kuwabara. We'll just leave him as a victim. The police will think that the driver ran him over and ran away. No problem for us.  
  
Hiei was about to tell them all that he had witness the boy's transformation. But the police siren rang through the night sky, so Kurama and everyone else jumped down to take out the demon and bring him back to Rekai.  
  
After the Rekai Tanteis have apprehended the demon and left, Kai was able to get out of the boxes. Only to witness a bunch of lights and guns pointed at him. Kai raised his left arm to shield his eyes from the blinding lights. Just then one of the cops fired a shot, it hit Kai's left arm, only to bounce back and hit him in the head. Kai felt no pain whatsoever, he looked again and saw that his left arm was completely cover by a giant rock.  
  
-------------------------  
  
There I finished the second chapter. Now. About Kai's left arm. I don't own it, I got the idea of giving him a stone arm by watching the movie Hellboy. So basically his left arm belongs to whoever created Hellboy. Cya next time. If there is any readers at all. 


	3. A trial is to come

Hello.......... And thankyou's to Cordiers-Smith for being the first to review. And I will try to make the story longer. Oh and if anyone else is going to read this story, I'm going to tell you that this story is going to develop further than you can imagine. (Just a heads up.)  
  
"Example" is a character talking  
  
*Example* is a character thinking  
  
(Example) is me talking. Aka author's note.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai. Not his left arm though. (Oh and I own the plot.)  
  
P.S. I'm going to add a little humor in this story. It won't be all action, and mystery.  
  
Demigod Koenma was sitting at his desk looking extremely stressed out. There were piles of paper works lined up at his desk. And worst of all one of his father's most valuable heirloom was missing from his vault, again! *My father's going to be so mad at me if Yusuke don't get that sword back.* As if on cue to make Koenma's life worst; Botan the Japanese grim reaper came in with another stack of paper work. "Oh no! Not more paper work" Botan immediately responded, "sir, you must look at this. It's a violation on one of the strictest law passed by Lord Enma." (Lord Enma is Koenma's father who's on vacation at the moment. In case you're wondering)  
  
"What is it now? Botan," asked Koenma.  
  
"There has been murder sir, a demon is said to have killed a human just a moment ago. I collected his soul. It turns out that he was a police officer, and he said that he was killed when the demon raised his left arm." Replied Botan.  
  
"Great! Just what I needed. One case after another." Sighed Koenma.  
  
The great door of Koenma's office opened and revealed the Rekai Tanteis.  
  
Yusuke was holding the Shadow Sword, while Kuwabara and Kurama were dragging the demon suspect. Hiei was well......... Uhh. Umm. He was standing still with his arms crossed. (That's what he always do.)  
  
Once he saw the sword and the unconscious demon being drag into his office, Koenma leapt into the air and celebrated by throwing his little arms up. "Yippee. Yippee. You got the sword back."  
  
"Great. You got the demon too. That means the human killing case is also solved," gleamed Botan.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad it had to end with a kid's life being taken. He looked a little young too," said Yusuke.  
  
Botan looked confused and questioned, "What little kid? I collected the soul of a middle aged cop."  
  
"What cop are you talking about? We left with this demon before the police even arrive. He couldn't have killed anyone else but the kid."  
  
"Then it wasn't this demon that killed the cop?" asked Botan.  
  
"Of course not. He only killed the kid, and besides. Didn't you collect the kid's soul too? Don't tell me you forgot about him. It's your job." Argued Yusuke.  
  
Kurama scratched his chin and said, "Then there must have been another demon out there. He must have killed the man when he was spotted. That could only mean that this demon wasn't working alone."  
  
Hiei was standing alone and getting irritated.  
  
"There wasn't another demon." Said Hiei calmly.  
Everyone in the room was now confused, but the biggest doofus decided to speak out.  
  
"What? I'm confused here." Complained Kuwabara. "You said there was another demon, and you said there wasn't. There's got to be. Uhh. Umm. GAHHH. I'm confused."  
  
"That's it I'm out of here." Said Hiei.  
  
Koenma looked up from his book of "DEATH SCHEDULES." And said, "oh no you're not!"  
  
"Why not? The case is over. I've earned my freedom, you can't keep me here." Replied Hiei.  
  
"I said you will be free to go when you're done with this case. The case is not over if it leads to another mystery." Said Koenma.  
  
"No. You're making this up," argued Hiei. "Fox don't you have anything to say about this?"  
  
"Not really. I was gonna stay and help out Rekai anyway."  
  
Koenma then settled into his "DEATH SCHEDULE" again. After about a few minutes he rose and said, "Hmm. It says here that there would be a boy name Kaijiri(that's Kai's full name.) dying today. Strange there's no last name. ARGG. This doesn't make any sense at all," yelled an angry Koenma.  
  
Hiei was getting really angry at the moment. *That's it! I can't stand another minute of this torture. Might as well tell them what I saw. It'll get this case done much quicker.*  
  
"Shut up, shut up, and shut up! Now just shut up and let me talk," yelled Hiei.  
  
"The demon that killed the stupid Ningen cop WAS the boy that died. That's why his soul wasn't collected. It's still in his body you nitwits." Everyone was silent at Hiei's remark.  
  
"Hey........ Didn't this happen to Yusuke?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Of course it did you baka. It was the same process." Replied Hiei.  
  
"Hmm........... If what you say is true Hiei. Then this kid must really be confused at the moment. Yusuke was pretty surprised when he turned into a demon. But he had his father to explain everything to him," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right Kurama. I bet this kid doesn't even know that demons exist," added Yusuke.  
  
Koenma was scratching his chin. It was obvious that he was in deep thought. Everyone else was also wondering what to do to the situation. After a few minutes and still no one got anything to say. Koenma decided to have this demon brought in.  
  
And so the four best friends in the world are off again to CONTINUE their case.  
  
----------------  
  
*Short time before that*  
  
A crowd of police were standing in front of a so call freak show. Next to them was a police officer shot in the head by his own bullet.  
  
*Oh no. Maybe I should tell them what happened. Nah. They'll never believe me.* So, knowing that reasoning with the very angered police officers would be useless, Kai did the next best thing.  
  
RUN!  
  
Kai ran into the darkness hoping that his new feets would be able to help increase his speed. As if faith was on his side, Kai's speed tripled. He had never been able to run this fast ever before. *I'd rather look like anything but this at the moment. But these feets are amazing.*  
  
After running for a while Kai started feeling a little tired. He spotted a ladder to the rooftop of a building. Too bad the ladder was reeled up. He tried to reach the ladder with a doubt. But when Kai jumped he managed to length up to half the building's height. (Just in case anybody doesn't understand what I meant. His jumping power has also increased as well.)  
  
After two jumps Kai arrived at the rooftop, only to stare at the blinding lights, again! Guns were drawn and they were all loaded. Kai was going to give up, but when he raised his arm in surrender "he's ready to attack again! Fire at will!" yelled the commander and chief of the squad. (Remember? They thought his arm killed that cop.)  
  
"Huh? NO! I'm surrendering," yelled Kai.  
  
Too late the bullets have been released and they were heading for Kai.  
  
"AHH!" Kai was expecting a lot of pain driven into him, but instead he felt nothing. In addition; he couldn't move his body parts, and he couldn't even smell anything. The only sense that was available to him was his sights. (Um. That was confusing so I'll explain it. He turned himself into smoke. So he couldn't move his body because he had none. And you can't hurt smoke.) Kai drifted down from that balcony, and landed near the ground. At that moment he was able to move his body again. *What ever that was it must have worn off* thought Kai. He turned around only to bump into some one. Kai looked up and saw four people standing in front of him. Four people and a fist that launched itself into his face and knocked him out cold.  
  
--------------  
  
Rekai Prison  
  
Kai woke up and found himself in a jail cell with a boy about his height, black hair, along with a starburst, and a bandana on his forehead standing outside.  
  
"I saw what you did back there to get away. Don't even dare to try that trick again," said Hiei.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*Hmm. Obviously he doesn't even know his own power. He couldn't have kill that stupid human.*  
  
Hiei had used his Jagan eye to interrogate Kai's mind while he was unconscious, and now that he was certain that the demon boy wouldn't be able to escape he left for Koenma's office.  
  
Well he was, until Kai asked him a question. "Excuse me. Why am I in this prison? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You've broken a very strict law. Everything will be cleared up for you tomorrow during your trial."  
  
"What trial? I want to know why I'm here now. I know my rights."  
  
Hiei continued on his way to Koenma's office ignoring Kai's cursing.  
  
Well. There you have it. Sorry to leave it as a cliff hanger. But you can pretty much guess what will happen next, considering the title. Don't worry there will be a lot of surprises. Trust me. R&R please.......  
  
Oh and. Um. That turning into smoke thing. I don't own it. I saw it on tv somewhere I forgot where. So I don't own that either. 


	4. Fun before I'm doomed

Alright I might as well tell anyone who is reading this; the next chapter might be the last. Don't worry, don't worry. I said that this story is going to develop further than you can imagine. Yes. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!  
  
I can't write the next part in this story because; well there will be different ratings and a new plot. It won't go along with this story, but characters will be the same. (And some new ones too.) But first let's finish one thing at a time.  
  
"Example" Character speaking.  
  
*Example* Character thinking.  
  
(Example) Author's notes.  
  
Kai sat on his bench in his jail cell looking outside his bar window. All that was visible was smoke. *What is this place?* Even though he was in jail Kai wasn't really worried, for he had other problems. Kai had discovered that he had a companion in his cell; a tail of his own. (That's right he has a tail. Oh and it's an orange wolf tail that's longer than usual in case you're wondering.) *Let's see I have completely red long hair, two horns, eyes red as blood, fangs that are really uncomfortable, an arm completely made of stone, a stupid tail that won't stop wagging, and cat like feet. No wonder they shot at me.*  
  
(He found a mirror some where under the bench.)  
  
Kai had a long night before his trial in the morning, and sleep wasn't really something he would rather do at the moment.  
  
Suddenly the wall behind him started talking. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? Aren't you a little too young to commit any crimes?"  
  
Kai was startled at the talking wall but then he looked over to the side and saw a hand holding a little mirror pointing at him. (Jail cells next to each other. People use mirrors to look at the person next door.)  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I don't think I did anything wrong, but as you've heard earlier, I won't know anything until tomorrow," replied Kai.  
  
"Heh. Don't even know what you're in for. That's got to be a drag."  
  
"So.. Tell me your story. Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I killed some stupid human when he caught me stealing a pendant from his precious jewel store. Now I'm stuck here for the next fifty years."  
  
"Human?" Asked Kai. "What do you mean human?"  
  
"Ningens, you know. The weakest race in existence, I don't even know why that little toddler is bothering to protect them. We demons have always been tougher, stronger, and way better looking. Looking at a human's face just makes me wanna rip their guts out."  
  
"Uhhh,,,,,,,,, yeah. Those humans sure are ugly. Hehehe."  
  
*Telling him I was a human won't be a good idea right now. So, this place is a prison for demons? How the hell did I turn into a demon?*  
  
Taking a risk Kai raised his mirror over the bars to take a look at his companion next door. Immediately Kai took the mirror back into his own cell. That so call demon next cell was the most hideous thing he had ever witnessed.  
  
As hideous as that demon was he was actually nice talking to. Kai actually liked hearing insults about a race that he once was a part of. Perhaps his new demonic mind is starting to take effects on him.  
  
Kai was enjoying his time with his new pal making up insults about humans. But the whole thing was getting old after a while.  
  
"Hey kid. I got a harmonica; you know any good jail songs?" Asked the demon.  
  
"Well no, but I'm good at making up songs. Hearing all these insults about humans is giving me an idea for a song."  
  
And so the two pals played the harmonica and continue to insult humans in a new fashion throughout all night long.  
  
---------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Koenma's office.  
  
"So, what did you get on him Hiei?"  
  
"Not much, but enough to prove that he's not guilty."  
  
"Well then spill it," demanded Koenma.  
  
"Could we do this tomorrow? If the three of us don't get home soon, our folks will start hounding us from now on," complained Yusuke.  
  
Both Kuwabara and Kurama nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Alright then you're all dismissed, but Hiei you're not free yet. There's still that trial tomorrow. You're a witness to part of the scene. After the trial you're free to go, understand?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Yes I understand," replied Hiei coldly.  
  
Hiei was about to head to his dorm at Rekai, he wasn't in the mood to pick out a tree for the night. Just as Hiei had lay down on his bed a harmonica started playing.  
  
*Which one of these idiots would play a harmonica in the middle of the night?*  
  
"Hiei! Get down there and shut that harmonica up," demanded Koenma.  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Hiei arrived at the Rekai jail cells expecting an ugly, stupid demon playing around. Instead he found demon boy and his neighbor singing a stupid jail song. (One of them was stupid and ugly.)  
  
"Shut up, both of you," demanded Hiei.  
  
"Make me," shouted Kai right back at Hiei's face.  
  
"Listen boy, you're already in deep water don't sink any lower. Especially when your trial is in four hours," said Hiei.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me? Because judging by the situation I'm in right now, I might as well enjoy all the fun I can while it last."  
  
*Hnn, tough little bugar. Reminds me of me when I was a young thief,* thought Hiei.  
  
"You don't even know why you're in here, so stop singing or you'll find yourself in here for the next three hundred years," said Hiei.  
  
Kai thought for about five second, and then he asked his demon neighbor, "Hey, dude next door. What kind of crime would get you a sentence of three hundred years in prison?"  
  
"Same thing I did; human killing. I've been in this cell for two hundred and fifty years, I got fifty more years to go," replied the demon.  
  
"Human killing! I never touched a soul. There must have been some mistake I'm innocent," pleaded Kai.  
  
"Hah! So now,,,, you're pleading for mercy. Good luck on your trial kid," said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
"Argg, yeah go ahead and leave shorty," Kai yelled after Hiei.  
  
At the word shorty Hiei spun around and threw a fire ball at Kai, who caught it with his normal arm.  
  
"Huh?" was the only reaction from the confused Kai.  
  
"So. You're part fire apparition," said Hiei.  
  
"Fire appar what?" asked Kai. "Who cares what you say about me, just take your damn fire toy back," yell Kai as he threw back the fire ball handed to a moment ago. The flaming orb disintegrated after touching Hiei.  
  
The two stared at each other eye to eye each giving their best death glare.  
  
*I have to admit, the boy's definitely got guts.*  
  
And so the two demons glared at each other for the next four hours neither of them backing down.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Okay this chapter is just a little humor added to the story. But it reveals a lot about our new character. I know Hiei is not his usual self, he's still grumpy all the time but he plays an important part in the story.  
  
R&R Please. 


	5. An unexpected Twist

Thank you Moon Minamino. Those were really good advices. Although I can't remember them all, hehehe.  
  
First of all, I'd like to be honest. I never got to see the first saga of the yu yu hakusho series. I've only been able to see the fight with Rando, and the Saint Beast saga. So I might've missed out on a lot of the details. However I've read the summaries of each episode, so I got a pretty good Idea about the show. Forgive me if I make surroundings a little unbelievable, how ever you can change it however you like in your own mind.  
  
I'm currently trying to improve my writing. Might take a while. (hehhe.)  
  
Oh and I sort of got the castle's names mixed up. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin except Kai. And you know what.  
  
Last chapter. ---------------  
  
Four hours after the staring contest had begun, and neither of the two demons has backed out. However both their legs were numb from standing so still so long. And since they can't move, they kept staring at each other.  
  
"Give, up, yet? ---- punk?" Asked Hiei in a very tired voice.  
  
"You'd, wish, short, everything (That was an insult.)" Replied Kai also in a tired voice.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with this kid? Even the baka would've fallen asleep ages ago. And he's a trained fighter.* Hiei's mind was busy with thoughts.  
  
*When will this short freak give up? I'm getting really tired. Won't somebody come and stop this stupid quarrel that I partly started?*  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the Rekai court sat Koenma in the judge's seat, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, and it was supposed to be Hiei as the verdicts.  
  
"Where in Rekai is Hiei? He was supposed to bring in the suspect," shouted Koenma in front of everyone in the court.  
  
"Let's forget about Hiei, and send someone to bring up the suspect so we can start," complained Yusuke.  
  
Right after Yusuke had finished his sentence Koenma started thinking. After a while a devious smile appeared on Koenma's face. He snapped his finger and two ogres came to his sides. Koenma spoke to them and then they went off to the dungeons, along with a bottle he had given them.  
  
After the ogres had left Yusuke decided to start a chat to kill time.  
  
"So Koenma, what made you build up a court like this?" asked Yusuke. "Usually you do all the judging at your office."  
  
"That's very true Yusuke, however I hate my office. Every morning when I wake up and go to my office, there it stands."  
  
"Um, what, stands, there, Koenma?" Yusuke asked afraid that he might have just triggered something in the crazy toddler's little mind.  
  
"PAPERWORK! Paperwork, it stares at me with those letters moving together forming my father's face, saying: get to work or be spanked. It kept haunting me over, and over again."  
  
Koenma was holding his knees together shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Nice going numbskull," Genkai said, and then she whacked Yusuke in the back of the head. "Ow!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do for him Mrs.Genkai?" asked a worried Yukina.  
  
"Hmm. He is a baby maybe chocolate milk will do the trick."  
  
A few minutes later Botan returned with a bottle of chocolate milk.  
  
"Here sir drink up, it will make you feel better," said Botan in a mother like voice.  
  
"Yummmyyyyy. Yum, hehehehe. I like chocolate milk." Suddenly Koenma snapped back into reality. "Huh? Who put this bottle in my mouth? I am not a baby I know how to drink regularly! Get this away from me."  
  
Koenma threw the bottle onto Botan's head. Really, really hard.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The two ogres sent from Koenma's court arrived at the cell witnessing the staring contest. "Alright! We found Hiei too, this will make the job done much easier," said one of the ogres.  
  
The two came up to Kai's cell, one of them said, "demon, your trial has begun already. You will come with me."  
  
The other ogre said "Mr.Jaganshi you look really tired. Here have a drink of this, it's coffee it'll make you feel much better."  
  
Hiei was too tired to check to see if the coffee had been tampered with, so without further to do he took a big drink. Immediately after he had drank the stuff he fell flat on the floor.  
  
"Hey, thanks for taking care of the shorty for me." Kai grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Come with us." And they dragged Kai away.  
  
"See ya kid. If you're lucky you won't be seeing me again." Said the demon in the cell next door.  
  
"That'll be a relief," Kai said out loud by accident.  
  
"What did you just say? Was that an insult? Welll...... Then I hope you don't get lucky, I also hope that they put you in my cell, then I'll strangle you to death you little brat!"  
  
Gulp *Why the hell did I have to open my big mouth?*  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kai stepped into the court and all eyes were on him. He looks up to the front of the room to find a little toddler sitting in the judge's seat.  
  
"Houston we have a problem," muttered Kai.  
  
Kai took his seat and the trial began.  
  
"Kaijiri no last name,(hehehe.) you have been charged with human murder, what do you plead?"  
  
"Not guilty your lordship" pleaded Kai.  
  
"Lordship huh? I like it, I like it a lot. Oh, Okay. Bring in the victim."  
  
Botan brought in cop's soul.  
  
"There it is. That's the thing that killed me. It raised it's left arm I tell ya." Said the cop.  
  
Koenma crumpled up a paper ball, and said, "Kaijiri raise your left arm."  
  
Kai did just that, and Koenma threw the paper ball at Kai's left arm, it resulted in the ball bouncing back at incredible speed and hit Koenma on his forehead.  
  
"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laughed everyone in the court except Koenma.  
  
After all the laughter had died down, Koenma rose up to speak, "Kaijiri no last name! I have made my decision. That arm of yours is too dangerous, it bounce back everything at incredible speed. I must confiscate it, but since it goes along with the rest of your demon form, you must give up your demon self and be reduced to your human state."  
  
"WOOHOOO!!!" Screamed Kai with excitement.  
  
"I'm not done you morrone! Since you were partly responsible for the death of the Ningen I have no choice but to condemn you to six years of Rekai community service."  
  
"Doh!"  
  
Everyone was feeling a little sorry for the kid. Yusuke and his friends huddled up to talk out something.  
  
Koenma was about to his bang mallet making the statement legal, but Kurama stepped in.  
  
"Sir, I think this is a little too harsh, especially since the boy doesn't even have the slightest idea to where he is."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do Kurama? I can't just let my father's law be broken like that. I have to make a punishment."  
  
"The team have talked it over they all agreed to this idea."  
  
Kurama whispered something to Koenma's ear.  
  
Kai was able to see the toddler nodd his head, and smile.  
  
*I hope that's a good sign.*  
  
"Ahem, alright then. Um,, Instead of six years of community service in Rekai. You Kaijiri will spend the next six years of your life in Ningenkai. You will be supervised by my team of Rekai Tanteis. You will do what ever they say, you will be trained to reach your full potential in the art of Ki, you will accompany my team on each of their mission learning from them. From this day you will not be able to leave Japan unless I permit it, you will be known as Junior Detective Kai!"  
  
Koenma raised his mallet and banged it down, this time no one argued.  
  
Everyone and especially the Rekai Tanteis were waiting to see what Kai's reaction was.  
  
"Hey! You're still going to change me back right?"  
  
Everyone in the room fell anime style.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Suddenly Hiei burst into the room.  
  
"Is the trial still on?" asked a very awake Hiei.  
  
"No shrimp, it's over you missed it." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"but look on the bright side, we got ourselves a new apprentice." Said Kuwabara, apparently he doesn't even know why Hiei was yelling.  
  
Koenma stood up grinning, "that's right Hiei Jaganshi. You missed the trial so that means you're not free yet. It's six more years for you with my team."  
  
Hiei was trying to recover from his shock, but found it hard to do.  
  
*I'm stuck, after I've worked so hard. Darn it. But then again maybe working with these chumps won't be so hard. And if I do look at the bright side I'll be stuck with this team. That means I won't be going back to Mukuro.*  
  
"Alright then. I'll work for you."  
  
"Heehawed, Yes!" muttered Koenma to himself quietly.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Flash back.  
  
Koenma summoned the two ogres to his sides.  
  
"Here take this. It's a bottle of coffee, but it's high with a sleeping potion. Give it to Hiei when you find him."  
  
"But why sir?" Asked the ogre.  
  
"Just do your job and I'll pay you a big bonus. Oh and don't tell anybody."  
  
End of flash back.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Kai come with me. I'll be taking your demon form now," Koenma demanded.  
  
Kai stepped forward not wanting to spend another moment in this hideous form.  
  
"Okay Kai, I have to warn you. This is going to be the worst pain of your life," Said Koenma almost as if he was threatening Kai.  
  
Gulp  
  
Koenma reached inside and Kai let out a scream of pure horror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Koenma pulled out a black crystal and Kai stopped screaming.  
  
"Wait a minute. That didn't hurt at all," Kai said confused.  
  
"I know. But it's easier for me to get it if you were frightened out of your wits." (hehehehehe. Sorry couldn't resist.)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kai turned around and the Rekai Tanteis gasped, especially the girls, (Not Genkai though, that's just plain nasty.)  
  
"My, my, hello prince charming," said Botan in a sweet voice.  
  
Koenma handed Kai a mirror, "You might want to check. Just to make sure."  
  
Kai looked into the mirror and "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What did you do? This is not my face."  
  
"What are you saying? You should've reverted back to your original self before you died."  
  
"Well this is not my face. Although this is one handsome mug, however I can't keep it. I had black hair, brown eyes, my face was paler, and don't you think I know it's not my face when I see another?"  
  
Kai now had chestnut brown hair that was unruly, green eyes, and his face wasn't pale at all.  
  
Hiei decided to put his Jagan into work.  
  
*Hmm. He's not lying, but wait what's this?*  
  
"Kid. What were those pills that you were taking all this time?" asked Hiei.  
  
Kai dug into his pockets and drew out a bottle with no labels.  
  
"Oh this? I've been taking this for as long as I know. My step father said I had some kind of rare disease, and I must take these once each and every thirty day in order to restrain my sickness."  
  
"That's impossible. We've checked, and you are as healthy as a fresh red rose," said Kurama. (Kurama is like some kind of a doctor don't you think?)  
  
"then why the hell did I take these?" Kai stared at the bottle.  
  
"Here give it to me. I'll try and find out the real purpose of it for you," Said Kurama, "Don't worry you're not sick, and I'm like a doctor it won't take long."  
  
Kai handed over the bottle with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright then spirit detective, go train your junior detective." Said Koenma.  
  
"Alright kid the next six years are going to be the best times of your life." Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
And so Yusuke took Kai in to train him as Genkai had train him. Although he didn't have that much room in his house so he stuck the kid at Genkai's temple with Yukina and the Old Hag.  
  
Before the training had begun Yusuke told Kai what Genkai had told him.  
  
"Get ready for the biggest torment of your life, you numbskull."  
  
------------------------------  
  
First month of training.  
  
Yusuke had explained everything from the three worlds to how the mystical spirit energy works. Oh and he also told Kai everything about their teammates and a little bit of white lies, like:  
  
Kuwabara fell down the stairs when he's a little kid and that's why he's stupid. ( that might've been true.)  
  
Kurama was once a cross dresser.  
  
Hiei got hit with a mallet and that's why he's so short.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
First year of training  
  
Kai had unleashed his Ki and started training.  
  
(Major Author's note: You know how each member of the team is attribute to an element or a different way of attacking? Well Kai will be attribute to force, as in summoning his energy together to create a wave of force that pushes and shatters anything in it's path.) ----------------------------  
  
Second year of training.  
  
Kai had found a way to use his Ki as fuel to defy gravity. ( I mean it when I said fuel. If he runs out of it he drop like a pillow.)  
  
Oh and Yusuke had introduced Kai to beer.  
  
Scene.(this is a scene to let you know what it was like)  
  
"Um. Yusuke are you sure I should be drinking? I mean I'm underage." Pleaded Kai.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. This is Japan, there is no age limits," replied Yusuke.  
  
"Yep that's what I love about this country," said Kuwabara who happens to also be there.  
  
"Beer is the only thing I love about this world," Said Hiei who happens to be a victim of drinking. "And I also like sweet snow."  
  
Everyone in the room was holding a beer bottle waiting for Kai to pick up his.  
  
"Um Okay!" Kai picked up the bottle and took a sip.  
  
Scene change.  
  
We now see Kuwabara and Hiei pinning Kai to the ground while Yusuke was pouring the whole bottle down the poor kid's throat. (LOL ahahahahahahaha.)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Third year of training  
  
Kai's Ki level was increasing incredibly fast. He now matches Hiei's ki level.  
  
So this year Kai was studying Kung Fu, Karate Etc. with Hiei as his mentor.  
  
Oh and during an exam at school( Yes Koenma forced him to go to school.) They found out that Kai was a genius.  
  
Although he didn't seem too surprise.  
  
P.S. Kai was still drinking.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fourth year of training.  
  
Kai had convinced the guys to start a band together. (I got the idea from a picture I saw of Yu Yu Hakusho.)  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
Well there it is the first part of the whole plot. There will be a sequel. I can't wait to reveal everything. The Sequel will be called, "My Past My Present at Hogwarts."  
  
You can pretty much guess. Crossover.  
  
I'm going to give you something that will jog your mind.  
  
Kai is the main character, I've given him a story, he's not just some kid that happens to be lucky. He has a past. It's going to expand. But you'll just have to read to find out.  
  
The ratings will be Action/Adventure, and Romance.  
  
Ja Ne. R&R please. 


End file.
